


First Time's A Charm

by bubblesrbubbles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ((I can't write Eichi well so...)), ((an AU where Eichi is a little more heckin innocent)), ((other charas implied but not named)), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesrbubbles/pseuds/bubblesrbubbles
Summary: “I’m getting slammed,” He replied casually, flagging down a waiter and ordering another drink. “Drink’s on me, I can't handle myself.”Eichi Tenshouin's first time in a strip club ends up being simultaneously the best and the worst choice he has ever made. The blue haired stripper seems to be affecting him much more then anyone else he had ever seen.





	First Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags didn't tell you, there is hints of eiwata ahead, so if you don't like that ship just be warned eichi is horny on main for him here

It wasn’t often that Eichi found himself walking into such…. Questionable establishments. However, the days at work had been rather grueling on him. Taking over the family business had taken it’s toll on him, but with his sickness finally under control, he was allowed to leave the hospital and do as he pleased. One of his co-workers had invited him out to such a place, offering to get the blonde a few drinks.

Now, in front of the building in question, Eichi doubted himself. He wasn’t particularly sure why, out of all places, they had to get drinks at a _strip club,_ but a free drink or two on his co-worker didn’t sound too bad at all. He pushed the door open reluctantly, peering into the place shyly. It was warm and humid in there, and the amount of people in the club was rather… overwhelming, to say the least. His co-worker flagged Eichi down, and Eichi made a beeline to sit next to him, where he already had a drink out for the other. He couldn’t help but stare around at everyone, wondering why there were so many people here at a time like this.

“So,” He began, a smile on his face as he leaned back and crossed his legs. “Can you look any more uncomfortable here, Eichi?”

“Well,” the blonde laughed nervously, “I don’t often frequent these kinds of places, you see…. I cannot help but be a little anxious.”

His friend laughed and waved a hand, motioning for Eichi to look around. “Well, it ain’t like anyone’s gonna bite you or nothing. Not unless you ask them to.” He punctuated that sentence with a wink and a light elbow to the side.

Eichi’s face turned a light shade of red as he chuckled nervously once more. “I’m plenty sure that I won’t be asking anyone to do such things, at least not within my foreseeable future.” He glanced around the establishment again, getting nervous and somewhat antsy. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, not that he cared whether it was men or women (unfortunately, this was well known and exploited by the friend in question), but he just… Didn’t know what to expect. He had never stepped foot in a place like this, and at the ripe age of twenty two, it was almost a sin. At least, that’s what his friend said.

The music that had been playing quietly in the background soon started picking up, and his friend soon pointed across the way to the little catwalk and stage that was in the center of the room. Eichi’s face went bright red as a beautiful woman- no, man? No, wait…. Whatever, it didn’t matter- walked out on the stage, clad in a maid outfit, complete with thigh high stockings and black high heels. They started by slowly wrapping their hands around the pole. Next came their leg, anchoring themselves around the pole and started their twirl. The skirt went up just a little to show their pure white thong, making the crowd whistle and clap. The person in question had an almost innocent blush on their face, winking to the crowd as they leaned back from the pole and slid down, slowly spinning and extending a leg.

Eichi watched this dancer with a bright red face, staring at the person’s long, beautiful hair. The way they had it done, it was just two low ponytails. Although, this had Eichi rather…. Confused. He could have sworn that the features that this person had were more masculine, but- wait, that was a bra? It was a woman, though, except as the outfit was slowly shrugged off their shoulders, the straps of the clothing draped off around their arms, the middle of the bra was in between their teeth, and they pulled up with a blush. Their chest was now exposed, and the crowd seemed to love it, cheering and nodding in approval. It only took one motion for the article in question to be off and dropped to the stage. Eichi blinked, not sure if his face could get any redder or if his palms could sweat anymore, but he realized that the person on the stage was a man, in a maid outfit. For a second, his sapphire eyes locked with the other’s lavender ones, and he was rendered unable to breathe for a few seconds. 

The contact seemed to of lasted forever, but soon he was back on the pole, doing the rest of… Whatever this was. Eichi was so damn uncomfortable in here, but damn him if he was going to leave. No, this man had him captivated, a man in a rather _stupid maid_ outfit, looking _stupid hot,_ and just…. He didn’t know what to do.

“....chi? Eichi? Ya there, buddy?” His friend poked his arm, not quite sure if he should call an ambulance or something. “Breathe, bud, you okay?”

Eichi gasped, taking in some air finally. How long had he been holding his breath? He hadn’t even noticed, and as he exhaled, his eyes locked back on the man, who had taken to rather slowly taking the maid outfit off. One hand went back to the zipper at the collar in the back of the outfit, slowly pulling it down and feeling the fabric slide down his arms. He ‘shyly’ stepped out of the dress, now only in his thong, thigh high stockings, a lacy white choker, and a cute little headband.

Eichi could have sworn his heart stopped. It was too much, he had stopped breathing again, the way this man looked, the way his body moved and twisted around the metal pole, and the way whenever he locked eyes with him, he could have _sworn_ that he winked at him. His friend had to jab him hard in the side to make him come back to reality.  
“Are you sure you’re not havin’ any issues there, friendo?” Although, the smirk on his friends face told Eichi that he knew exactly what was happening with Eichi.

“I… I am fine.” Eichi said reluctantly, looking at him. “Simply… Haven’t seen anything like this before, that was all.” What a weak reply, he cursed to himself, but then again, he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. By the time he stared back at the stage, the man in question had taken out his hair ties, letting his hair fall naturally and posing on the pole one last time. He strutted off the catwalk, a smirk on his face. He was soon gone behind velvet curtains, and Eichi found himself able to breathe again.

“Eichi? I think you’ve taken a liking to him, huh?”

For a moment, Eichi wondered if he was really that easy to read. He had only been staring, like everyone else… What gave it away? “Why do you say that?” He finally questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

His friend seemed to notice this change, and another smirk came over his face. “Why ya gettin’ so defensive then, hmm? I was just messing with you, but maybe you really _have_ fallen hard….”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Eichi scowled, deciding to take a sip of whatever drink his friend had bought for him before he had come into the club. _“Anyways,_ thank you for the drink.”  
“Not a problem,” he mumbled, although he was still unconvinced that Eichi wasn’t having a few problems in that head of his. Eichi waved him off, staring at the stage as another questionable person came out. However, while they also had blue hair, it wasn’t the same shade nor length as the other one’s, and he immediately became disinterested. He absently swirled the drink in his cup, staring down at it. The man who had been on the stage before was the only thing on his mind at the moment, and it wasn't entirely a bad thing. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful his body was on the stage, the way his hands gripped the metal pole, how beautiful he looked with that innocent blush, and how absolutely bothered Eichi became when he had pulled up that bra with his teeth. He was having an actual problem, and the poor thing didn’t know how to solve it. He had come out to simply have a few drinks, and now… Well, now he couldn’t focus on anything besides that _stupidly_ attractive man. 

Eichi took yet another sip of his drink, trying his best to ignore whatever was on his mind. The music was helping to drown out those embarrassing thoughts, and so was whatever was in this drink. He was feeling a little better already, and he set the glass down on the table in front of them.

His friend was talking to someone who had come over, requesting another set of drinks for the two of them. Eichi frowned for a second, realizing that one of them shouldn’t be drinking… Unless there was a third person that was willing to come pick them up. Eichi in particular didn’t want to ask his parents, or anyone else, to come pick him up… And he wasn’t too sure he really wanted to use a cab. He shrugged either way, figuring that he would just… Well, he didn’t know what he was going to do, and honestly? It didn’t really matter. He could call a driver, maybe. Yeah. All they had was a limo, though, so that would be minorly awkward, to say the least.

“Sir? Could I get you another drink?”

Eichi looked over his shoulder at the person who had asked that. It was a man, his long blue hair tied into some strange yet cute bun creation on the side of his head. His hair was incredibly long, and Eichi glanced right into his lavender eyes. _Holy shit,_ this was him. This was the man from the stage, right here, talking with him oh so casually. He was dressed, though not in a maid outfit. Instead, it looked like a… Butler outfit, almost. Something like that, what did it matter, he wasn’t breathing again. “... Yes, please,” he forced himself to say, making himself smile and nod.

The man winked and took his glass, heading towards the bar to get his refill. Eichi stared at him as he walked away, unable to help but... _Ahem,_ stare at his long hair. It was so beautiful, and Eichi wondered if it was some sort of wig. There was no way one man would, or could have the patience to, grow it out and keep it that healthy for that long. It had to be a lie, he was too beautiful with hair like that. It was a lie, yeah. Sure.

“Eiiiichi,” His friend sang, holding another glass of whatever it was. “You’re not very good at hiding the fact you’re staring, are you?”

Eichi went red, staring at his folded hands. He supposed he really wasn’t that great at it, but… “It’s something that should be admired,” he whispered very quietly, only to have the words drowned out by the sheer volume of the music. For once, his mind was starting to wander, and while it embarrassed the hell out of him, he could entertain a few thoughts in his head, right? After all, that’s what people came here to do. Think naughty things, and then go home and… Continue life. There was nothing weird about a man going into and coming out of a strip club. Right? Right. He blinked as the man in his thoughts came to his side, setting the drink down for him and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “There you are, sir.” He smiled sweetly and walked away, making Eichi turn his head to watch him go. Yeah, it was a little too obvious that the blonde certainly had the hots for this blue haired man. 

Eichi’s friend poked his arm once more, leaning back in his seat. “You know,” he started, a grin on his face, “You could just request a personal session with him, if you really can’t stop staring like that.”

The blonde nearly choked on his drink, his eyes going wide. “N-No,” He stuttered out, turning bright red. ‘I couldn’t, that would be so…. Awkward, strange…. What do you even do in those sort of things? Besides, it would just be him… On my lap, and... “ _Shit._ It made a wave of warmth go through him, thinking about those sweet purple eyes looking down at him, that innocent expression on his face as his body moved on top of his, the pressure of him sitting in his lap, oh _sweet lord._

“Eichi, you’re gonna faint if you don’t start breathing.” His friend snapped, starting to get annoyed. “Really dude, seriously, you need to calm yourself down. He’s just a stripper, or are you really that prude?” Eichi could feel his face go bright red, and he cleared his throat, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at his friend. 

“Hah, very funny, I’m no prude.” Oh god, that was just awkward, and he hadn’t realized what he had said until he had said it.

“Oh?” His friend smirked, switching legs to cross. “That’s quite interesting, Tenshouin, you’re _not_ a prude? I would think… Well, never mind that. You’re not watching the other strippers though, somethin’ wrong? You savin’ yourself for him or somethin’?”

Eichi was starting to get mildly annoyed with this ‘friend’ of his, but he wasn’t ready to leave yet. _Just one more glance at him,_ he thought to himself. That was all he needed, one more small glance, an interaction, another performance, something, _anything,_ and he would be satisfied. That was all. Everything would be okay after that. Right?

His friend called someone over, starting to talk with them. Eichi paid them no mind, instead staring down at his hands. He was having a problem, and it was painfully obvious. He was lost in thought, and he didn't notice as someone came up to him.

“Sir?”

Eichi looked up, and suddenly his lips were connected with someone else’s, the smell of lavender overflowing his senses and making him dizzy. That long, beautiful blue hair was back in his face, and Eichi couldn’t help but close his eyes just a little.

The dream didn’t last for long, though, as the man pulled away and tucked his hair back behind his ear. He winked at Eichi once more, and he turned on his heel and walked away. The world started to spin, he wasn’t breathing, he couldn’t breathe anymore. The blue haired angel had taken the air right out of his lungs, and for a moment, he wondered if he was ever going to get it back. His face turned bright red, and he stared at the beautiful man as he walked away. It was official, Eichi had completely lost his mind. He was too pure for this world, and Eichi found himself wanting to be the pole he stripped on.

Sweet god, what kind of thoughts was he thinking?! This was so messed up, he was having so many problems that he couldn’t even. His friend raised an eyebrow at Eichi, sighing again. The blonde was ogling the blue haired stripper so hard, it was almost embarrassing to even sit with him.

“Seriously,” he growled, looking at Eichi. “You gotta get his number, or at least do somethin’. I’m about ninety nine percent sure that the strippers aren’t supposed to kiss or touch the clients.”

His face burned even more at that thought, but he couldn’t find it in himself to shake his head no. He actually liked that idea, and while he knew nothing about this man (except that he looked rather stellar dancing on a pole), he wanted to sit and stare at him some more, even with a few layers of clothes. He was fascinating, and charming, somehow. The way he looked at Eichi, it was… It made him feel special. 

That was probably how strippers got ‘regulars,’ huh? He was obviously tempting Eichi, maybe hoping for a few extra tips… He frowned at that thought. He wouldn’t spend money to see him, but… Maybe tempting the beautiful man with a few extra dollars _could_ get him closer… In theory, anyways. Eichi had no idea how he was going to go about this in actual practice. He was too embarrassed for something as intimate as a lap dance, but how else was he going to get closer to him? It would be creepy if Eichi tried to catch him outside the club, after his shift, and it would be creepier yet to walk up and just ask for his name and number… Would asking around for it be creepier? Eichi thought so, and he scolded himself for even thinking such things. For the love of God, this was a _stripper_ that had winked at him and stripped out of a maid outfit. What the actual fuck? Why was he having such a problem with this? Maybe Eichi really was a prude, this was horrible.

“Well,” Eichi finally said, getting up. He couldn’t be here with these thoughts of his, nor could he be in the same building as the beautiful, long haired man. “It’s been a pleasure, thank you for the drink, but I must be going now.”

His friend rolled his eyes, but he waved his hand at him. “I’ll see you at work, then. You need someone to drive you home?”

Eichi blinked for a second. Shit, that was right, he did have a few drinks. Fuck. “... Ahh, you do too, though.” He motioned to his friend’s glass, making him scowl.

“Well, sit, I’ll… Call a taxi or somethin’.”

“But we both drove here-”

“Well, too late now. Better wait until it wears off or something.”

Wow. This friend of Eichi’s was really useful. Eichi took his seat back, narrowing his eyes a little. For a second, he wondered if this was all some sort of scheme, a trap to make it to where he couldn’t escape these thoughts that flooded his head. They were all of _him,_ and he couldn’t bring himself to act on any of them. His eyes wandered back to the stage, wondering just how bad things could get. The blue haired one was replaced with some darker haired man, with bright red eyes. Eichi blinked before looking away, finding the man’s eyes a little too intense for his liking. They weren’t as soft as the other’s purple eyes, and they didn’t have the same cute charm they did. The blonde relaxed in his seat, staring at the drink on the table. He could continue drinking, maybe get slammed and just hope that someone decided to help him home. He was screwed, he did drive himself after all. 

Fuck everything. He took the glass and chugged it, setting the empty cup back down on the table a little more forcefully than he intended. His friend’s eyes went wide, and he stared at Eichi, mortified. “Eichi… What’re you-”

“I’m getting slammed,” He replied casually, flagging down a waiter and ordering another drink. “Drink’s on me, I can't handle myself.” He said that last part more to himself then to his friend, although it wasn't like this was news or anything. He watched the server go off, and he wondered where that attractive man had went. This wasn’t the best idea in the world (in fact, it was probably the worst thing he had ever thought of), but he couldn’t find any fucks to give, no matter how hard he searched. The drinks were back on the table, and he grabbed a cup in his hand, realizing how natural it felt for it to be there. All he needed now was that beautiful man in some sort of… outfit, leaning against his leg and looking up at him. Yeah, that was the perfect vision right there. The soft word, ‘Emperor,’ barely leaving those beautiful lips of his, man, were these drinks working their magic already? Or had he really unlocked that section of his brain that he kept hidden away, repressed? 

These thoughts were making his face so red, and his body shiver, but they were so _good,_ Eichi was so confused. He liked these thoughts, though, since _he_ was in them. Maybe he could drown the thoughts in whatever it was that was in this cup, then he could head home and… Well, either take care of this issue or think about this some more? Both? He was so gross and dirty now, what the fuck.

He continued drinking, deciding to pull out his phone and text one of his drivers. Being rich had it’s perks, like having people that were paid to standby and take you places if, for some reason, he couldn’t do it himself. He told the driver that he would need to be picked up, as well as his car.

With that taken care of, he put the phone back in his pocket, peering around the club again. It seemed like the crowd had calmed, finding themselves satisfied watching the most recent stripper on stage. Eichi wasn’t sure what to do with himself now, with another drink in his system and another one on the way for him. He was going to be completely wrecked by the time he got done here, dammit. Blue eyes scanned the people that were here, and he tilted his head as he did so. He was still looking for the blue haired man, although he wasn't quite sure what he would do once he found him. He just wanted to look at him, admire him, much like some sort of priceless gem. He was perfect.

His eyes finally settled on him, but the angel had a rather annoyed look on his face. It didn’t suit him, and Eichi frowned as he realized what was happening. Some customer had put his hands on the angel, and had gotten immediately scolded by the person in question. The man had continued putting his hands on him, and had even pulled him close for a few… Kisses, or something like that. Either way, it caused the blood in Eichi’s system to start pumping, and his heart started pounding in his chest. He was feeling… Anger. He was angry that they would take him and just start touching him like that, and that they would dare to do something like that to someone so perfect, so out of their league. It made him incredibly angry, and he was about to get up and interrupt the two of them when a large, red haired man came over to the two of them instead. He gently removed the angel from his captor, while roughly picking up and dragging the one who did it towards the door. A bouncer? Eichi supposed so.

He stared at the blue haired man now, watching as he simply smoothed out his hair and walked off as if nothing had happened. How in the world was he able to do that? That was horrible, he shouldn’t have to deal with people like that. Eichi felt so fuzzy and dizzy, was this what getting slammed felt like…? Everything was rather warm too, even more so then he remembered from when he walked in. He was happy in this moment to be someone rich, because now at least he could call someone to take him home… He felt like he was going to pass out. He shut his eyes, the pounding that was starting to take over quelling with the action.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wrote this a while ago, and meant to have a chapter 2, but honestly, I think this is fine as a one shot. I don't know how to end it so blacking out it is lol. My favorate part was when Kuro came up and saved Wata, and Eichi was like >:( how dare someone be mean to my angel. Oh yeah, that was Kuro, I love him. Anyways, have a good one, if you want to follow/reach/contact me my twitter is @bubblesrbubbles **(It is locked, but I will accept follower requests)**.


End file.
